Persecución
by Shelfu
Summary: Cuando lo vio atravesar las puertas de la guarida quedó helada. Siempre la había perseguido, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos como para inmiscuirse tanto en sus asuntos. Ella escapará, él no descansará hasta hacerla suya por completo. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: La historia y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo soy nada más que un pez en el océano.**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene LEMMON. Si no le gusta, no lo lea. Gracias :)**

**Fanfic en respuesta al reto de MoonyCakey, del foro comunidad del cazador. Gracias por su amable recibimiento. Espero que la historia sea del agrado de todos y todas, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo (Advierto que me costó, y quedó un poco extraño jaja)**

**Todo lo demás lo diré al final. Disfruten la lectura!**

OoOoOoOoO

La idea fue de Ubogin y Nobunaga. Así que muy probablemente, a ellos debería descuartizar en cuanto los volviera a ver.

Si bien era una larga historia que se remontaba a años atrás, el mayor dolor de cabeza comenzó en la última reunión que concretaron, en la cual presentaron formalmente a las nuevas adquisiciones del genei ryodan. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el líder, durante la sesión, anunció a Hisoka como el nuevo miembro número cuatro en reemplazo de Omokage, él lo notó, por lo que no cesó en escanearla a cuerpo completo con una notoria mirada libidinosa. Para colmo, todos los demás se dieron cuenta también… Luego de dar finalizada la reunión y despedirse hasta nuevo aviso, los miembros se alistaban para salir de la guarida.

-¡Ey, líder! – Gritó Nobunaga, antes de que el grupo se dispersara - ¿Esta noche nos puede dar libertad de acción?

Kuroro lo miró con curiosidad.

-Podría venir con nosotros, líder – Saltó Ubogin, uniéndose al samurái – Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una noche del Ryodan.

-Tengo cosas que hacer – respondió el líder con una sonrisa divertida – Ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca, son libres hasta nuevo aviso.

Machi suspiró. "Noche del Ryodan" era un término que utilizaban el par de idiotas para denominar a los días en que se iban de copas y juerga. Phinks, Shalnark, Franklin, Pakunoda y los dos nuevos miembros se unieron a la misiva de Ubogin y Nobunaga, por lo que ya tendrían un numeroso grupo para generar un desastre. Generalmente, esas reuniones terminaban con el destrozo total del establecimiento, peleas físicas y verbales, y con uno que otro miembro herido –o muerto. Ella no se encontraba de humor para tales tonterías, aunque después de todo sacaba provecho de algunas heridas y lesiones que requirieran su habilidad nen. Estaba anocheciendo y el grupito ya salía de la guarida para buscar algún lugar, cuando la voz del líder la hizo voltearse.

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí – dijo Kuroro – Sé que lo conoces desde antes, sobre todo por la forma en que te miraba… aun así quiero que me seas completamente honesta ¿Qué piensas del miembro número cuatro?

-No me gusta en lo absoluto – dijo ella inmediatamente, sin un ápice de dudas.

-Me lo temía – el líder suspiró, casi con resignación – Sabes cuáles son las reglas de la araña, si él se ganó el puesto de Omokage, nada puedo hacer al respecto para que no se quede. Sin embargo confío en tu criterio y en tu intuición, necesito que vayas con ellos.

Ella ya se lo temía.

-Hisoka es un buscapleitos por excelencia – continuó Kuroro – Y va con los miembros más acalorados y tercos del Ryodan. Poco me preocupa los disturbios que causan en sus juntas, pero me temo que el asunto con Hisoka puede llegar a ser mucho más grave… no podemos darnos el lujo ni de perder más miembros, ni de ser tan públicamente expuestos.

A Machi no le gustaba mucho el tono que utilizaba el líder. El asunto estaba tomando un turbio matiz.

-Entonces… No sólo quieres que lo estudie y lo vigile ¿También quieres que lo contenga en el caso de que las cosas se pongan feas?

-Afortunadamente él parece tener una debilidad por ti – Machi frunció el ceño, molesta – Solo digo que podrías usar eso a tu favor. Estoy pidiéndotelo, no ordenándotelo… eres libre de escoger qué hacer.

-Eso es injusto. Tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo con todo lo que me pides si es por el bien del ryodan.

Kuroro sonrió divertido.

-Por eso es que te tengo en tan alta estima.

-Ya, ya… -Machi caminó hacia la entrada, bastante molesta – Me debes una bien grande, Kuroro Lucifer.

Con un portazo la chica abandonó la guarida. No tenía ni la más mínima noción de lo complicada –y agitada- que sería esa noche.

OoOoOoOoO

-Esta ciudad es un maldito basurero – Exclamó Nobunaga – No hay ningún sitio medianamente decente para pasar el rato…

-Eres demasiado exigente, Nobunaga – le dijo Shalnark, divertido – Ahora que lo recuerdo, me estoy quedando en un hostal que es a la vez un restaurant y un bar, sirven además una comida deliciosa.

-Estoy hambriento – añadió Ubogin, relamiéndose.

-Es por este lado – dijo el rubio, señalando el lado izquierdo de una bifurcación. El grupo de ocho personas continuó por el camino que había señalado Shalnark, caminaron por varios minutos hasta que el chico que los guiaba se detuvo frente a una posada de estilo japonesa, que por su amplitud ofrecía varios tipos de servicio, desde aguas termales hasta karaoke. El grupo entró, todos descalzándose como era la costumbre. Se sentaron en la mesa más amplia, un dependiente se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-Señores – dijo, nervioso – Me temo que esa mesa está reservada…

-Pues ya no lo está – comentó Phinks, recostándose cómodamente sobre el tatami.

El dependiente, evidentemente intimidado, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, pero un largo dedo le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Hisoka lo miró desde toda su altura y le extendió un cheque al hombrecillo, contenía tantos ceros que al hombre casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas de la pura sorpresa.

-Por favor, quédense todo lo que deseen. De inmediato cancelaremos todos los pedidos y reservas – el hombre no paraba de hacer reverencias – Ordenen lo que deseen. Estamos para servirles.

Cuando el dependiente abandonó la habitación, Ubogin miró a Hisoka notoriamente decepcionado.

-Si trataste de impresionarnos con esto, te salió el tiro por la culata, payaso – comentó el hombre con más fuerza física del Ryodan – Nosotros no compramos nada.

-¿Somos ladrones, recuerdas? – Aportó Franklin, dirigiéndose a un bar dentro del salón y tomando todas las bebidas alcohólicas que pudo cargar – Sólo tomamos lo que nos gusta y ya.

-Ya déjenlo – Pakunoda comenzó a servir whiskey en unos vasos – Al menos nos ahorró la molestia de tener que encargarnos de toda esa gente.

Todos se acomodaron en los cojines sobre el tatami mientras Shizuku se dirigía a un equipo en el costado del salón y ponía algo de música al azar. Hisoka recibió el vaso de whiskey que le tendió Pakunoda y comenzó a analizar a todos los presentes. Le excitaba de sobremanera el estar rodeado de juguetes que poseían un rango sobre noventa, moría de ganas de pelear contra todos ellos… aunque el pez gordo siempre fue Kuroro. El líder del ryodan era su principal razón para haberse unido al grupo, y ya se relamía por la expectación. Para Hisoka todo era un juego, evidentemente, mientras los miembros con más experiencia hablaban y compartían en voz alta, él se encargaba de sacar conclusiones sobre sus habilidades y personalidades.

El alcohol acentuaba su entusiasmo. Esa noche definitivamente necesitaría algo de acción.

-¡Traigan algo de comer! – Vociferó Ubogin, con su estridente voz.

En menos de cinco minutos, asustados empleados llevaron a la mesa bandejas y más bandejas llenas a rebosar de deliciosos platillos. Nobunaga y Ubogin devoraban animadamente el festín.

-¡ESO ES MÍO! – Volvió a gritar Ubogin mientras le quitaba el último trozo de pollo asado de las manos a Nobunaga. Él trató de resistirse pero su gigante compañero se posó sobre él, impidiendo que pudiera moverse – Vamos, no te resistas… todos sabemos que eres un debilucho.

-¡Me estás comparando contigo, idiota! – Nobunaga tenía dificultades para respirar bajo el peso de Ubogin - ¡Eres una condenada bestia de músculos, a ti nadie te gana!

-No sólo te comparo conmigo – Ubogin relajó su agarre para que Nobunaga pudiese liberarse. Lo hizo de inmediato – No estás ni dentro de los cinco primeros en fuerza física.

-Eres una mujercita adorable – señaló Shalnark. Phinks y Franklin se sumaron a la carcajada.

El samurái se ruborizó.

-Es injusto que lo llames "mujercita" – Pakunoda se cruzó de brazos, molesta – Si mal no recuerdo, Machi les patea el trasero en fuerza a muchos de ustedes.

Shalnark asintió, concediendo que Paku tenía un punto válido. Hisoka volvía a tomar atención a la conversación.

-Hasta a mí se me hace difícil ganarle – añadió Franklin, ruborizado por la bebida – Con esas manos pequeñas y brazos tan delgados, nadie diría que tiene tanta fuerza.

-¿Cómo miden su fuerza? – preguntó Shizuku, interesada.

-Con un concurso de pulsos – Shalnark buscaba algo en su teléfono móvil – Siempre que estamos todos los miembros reunidos lo hacemos para matar el tiempo. Ubogin ocupa el primer lugar, _obviamente._

El aludido sonrió con suficiencia, pavoneándose frente a Nobunaga y Phinks.

-¿Quién es el que le sigue en fuerza? – volvió a preguntar Shizuku.

Phinks alzó una mano, orgulloso.

-Veremos si eso sigue así – Hisoka se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Phinks, quien con una sonrisa orgullosa se preparó para recibir a su contrincante. Ambos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a hacer fuerza.

Era increíble ver como las manos temblaban y ninguna cedía en ningún instante. En un momento la fuerza se hizo tan grande que la mesa comenzó a resquebrajarse y a hundirse en el tatami. La cara de Phinks denotaba el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, mientras las venas de sus sienes y de su cuello palpitaban con furia. Hisoka se veía calmo, pero una gota de sudor había caído desde su frente y danzaba en su barbilla. El mago había ganado unos centímetros de terreno cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y unos sigilosos pasos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos.

-¡Machi! – exclamó Paku. Hisoka perdió un segundo de concentración y Phinks lo aprovechó para utilizar el resto de sus fuerzas y derribarle el brazo.

-¡SI! – Phinks se levantó de su lugar, haciendo gestos de hombre musculoso.

-No es justo – observó Shizuku – Hisoka se distrajo…

-Lo dejaré pasar – comentó el mago – Después de todo ganarle habría sido muy difícil.

Hisoka comenzó a recorrer con su mirada a la recién llagada. Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente sentándose junto a Pakunoda.

-¿Quién sigue en la lista? –preguntó Shizuku, emocionada.

-Franklin – dijo Shalnark consultando la lista – Deberías intentar vencerlo, Shizuku.

Ella con mucho ánimo se sentó frente al gigante Franklin y extendió su pequeña mano izquierda hacia él. Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Eres zurda? – le preguntó, mirándola como si temiera hacerle daño.

-Eso creo – dijo Shizuku. Franklin miró con preocupación a Shalnark mientras él se encogía de hombros.

El duelo no duró demasiado. Si bien Shizuku se mantuvo a raya el primer minuto, la enorme fuerza de Franklin terminó por empujarla hacia la derrota. Ella miró su mano con desilusión.

-A lo mejor soy diestra.

Shalnark comenzó a ojear la lista.

-Sigue Feitan. Como no está, Machi es la que viene.

Shizuku estaba tomando posición cuando Franklin le puso una pesada mano en el hombro.

-No tiene caso, chica. No tienes oportunidad con Machi. No quiero ofenderte pero ganarte fue muy fácil, y ganarle a Machi es algo que me costó una muñeca rota.

Shizuku pareció entristecerse.

-Yo haré un pulso con ella – se ofreció Hisoka. Todos miraron a Machi quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados en una fría expresión asesina.

-El que sigue en la lista soy yo, Hisoka – dijo Franklin poniéndose en posición – Es imposible que tú me ganes, y aunque así fuera sería innecesario jugar contra ella. Yo le gano a Feitan, y él va antes que Machi.

-Voy a intentarlo – interrumpió Machi. Franklin la miró con curiosidad.

Hisoka y Machi se pusieron en posición y se agarraron de las manos. A la señal de Shalnark, ambos comenzaron a tratar de derribar el brazo del contrincante. Ambos puños temblaban alzados ante las expectantes miradas del resto del grupo, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su labio inferior mientras el mago la miraba fijamente, con deseo. La mesa que ya se encontraba trizada después del pulso de Hisoka con Phinks comenzó a cruijir, y de un instante a otro se rompió liberando cientos de astillas. Machi alcanzó a soltar la mano de Hisoka antes de que ambos dieran contra el suelo, pero él no tuvo la misma reacción y su codo dio de lleno con el tatami.

-Supongo que eso es un empate – dijo Franklin, quien había salvado varias botellas de bebida.

Hisoka se levantó, con el brazo inmóvil cayendo hacia abajo. Todos pudieron apreciar la fractura expuesta que tenía a nivel del codo, y las astillas que se le habían pegado a la herida.

-Ouch – señaló Shalnark – Eso salió bastante feo.

El mago no dijo nada y bebió un vaso de whiskey de un solo trago. Inmediatamente se sirvió más.

-Bien, bien… ven acá, idiota – Machi se levantó, sacudiéndose las astillas – Shalnark ¿No sabes dónde hay mejor iluminación?, tengo que sacarle las astillas antes de suturar.

-En mi habitación.

-¡Ni creas que me voy a meter en una habitación con este idiota!

-No pienso hacerte nada que tú no quieras – sonrió Hisoka, sugerentemente.

Machi exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Tendría una oportunidad perfecta para separar a Hisoka del grupo y cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él sin que nadie los husmeara. Recibió las llaves y las indicaciones de Shalnark para llegar a una habitación en el segundo piso del hostal, entraron a la estancia seguida por Hisoka y cerró la puerta con llave. Él se sentó sobre la cama mientras ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – Parecía completamente furiosa.

-No te molestes ma chérie – Hisoka seguía con el vaso de alcohol en la mano mientras jugueteaba con el edredón de la cama – Sólo quería que me rompieras el brazo para apreciar tu maravilloso nen.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué haces acá, inmiscuyéndote en mi vida otra vez?

Hisoka la miró, sereno y mortalmente serio.

-Tú fuiste la que huyó de mí, no al revés. Supongo que tenía la necesidad de buscarte.

-Yo no hui de ti.

-No me mientas ma chérie… ¿A qué le temes?, todo eso pasó hace ya muchos años.

Machi no dijo nada y le quitó el vaso a Hisoka, bebiendo todo el contenido. Acto seguido encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y comenzó a limpiarle la herida de las astillas. Su trabajo era bastante minucioso, sanitizaba la fractura con su propia aura mientras detenía el sangrado con un hilo de nen alrededor del brazo de Hisoka.

-No es tan grave, se ve más fea de lo que es - Tomó el antebrazo de Hisoka con fuerza – Esto dolerá un poco.

Sin esperar respuesta utilizó su puntada de Nen para unir todos los trozos de hueso y reparar el músculo y el tejido blando. Luego suturó la piel por donde el hueso había salido, dejando una pequeña línea brillante a modo de cicatriz.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó el mago, con una nota de melancolía.

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos ambarinos del mago. Se quedó quieta por un instante.

-Creí que tenías claro que yo no puedo permanecer en un mismo lugar demasiado tiempo.

-Es por eso que yo vine para moverme contigo – Hisoka le sonrió.

-Nada va a pasar entre nosotros – aclaró Machi, parándose de golpe.

Hisoka la tomó de la mano, jalándola suavemente haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se apoyara en los duros pectorales de él. El pelirrojo le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos, ella no se movió. Con delicadeza, Hisoka levantó su mano y acomodó un mechón rebelde del cabello de Machi tras su oreja, pasó un dedo por su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Estoy un poco cansado de perseguirte – susurró él – siempre es lo mismo. Me hiero, tú me curas. Te vuelves a ir antes de que podamos siquiera hablar del tema. ¿Seguirá siendo así por siempre?

Ella no quería mover sus manos. Sentía bajo ellas la fuerte musculatura de Hisoka y su calmada respiración… su cabeza le daba órdenes que su cuerpo no respondía.

-No puedo permitir que surjan sentimientos.

-Nadie habló de sentimientos – Hisoka sonrió, pero era mentira. Ambos lo sabían.

Machi subió sus manos hacia la nuca de Hisoka y lo besó, súbitamente. Él atrajo más a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras movía su lengua con deseo al interior de su boca.

Llevaban tres años de conocerse, lo recordaba muy bien. Alguien había contactado a Illumi para un trabajo del que necesitaba su ayuda como asesino… está de más decir que terminaron en deplorables condiciones físicas. El tatarabuelo de Illumi usó sus contactos para que atendieran de manera rápida y eficaz las heridas de ambos, y fue cuando ella apareció en su vida. Era una chica joven, unos cuantos años menor que él, pero la habilidad y la maestría con la que utilizaba su aura para transformarla en hilos – que tanto podrían curar como matar – lo habían sorprendido enormemente. Desde ese entonces su carácter frío y distante la caracterizaban, era tan atractiva como esquiva, y eso despertó en Hisoka un deseo férreo por tenerla. Siempre veía a los demás como juguetes en su caja de colección, ella no era la excepción, pero de alguna u otra forma no se cansaba de perseguirla.

-Eres adictiva… - le susurró contra su boca mientras ella, con avidez, se había desecho de la parte superior de su traje, tocando sus pectorales y sus abdominales en una ardiente caricia.

-Cállate… - respondió ella, mientras volvía a besarlo profundamente.

Hisoka jaló la tela que mantenía atado el traje de ella y deslizó la prenda por sus delicados y níveos hombros. Sin dejar de besarla bajó sus manos por su cuello y agarró sus pechos, utilizando sus pulgares para acariciar los rosados pezones, erectos de tantas sensaciones. Machi emitió un sonido ronco mientras se arqueaba de placer, él aprovechó el movimiento de la chica para saborear sus pechos con premura. Succionó su pecho derecho mientras pellizcaba el otro con su otra mano. Se encontraba mordiendo el pezón, cuando ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

Podía sentirlo. La virilidad de Hisoka punzaba dolorosamente contra su zona íntima bajo toda la ropa que aún tenían. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando sus genitales, montándolo como si fuera un caballo salvaje. Hisoka soltó un murmullo de placer mientras trataba de acercar más las caderas de la chica. La asesina no cedió y continuó moviéndose sobre su intimidad.

-Machi… - susurró.

Ella se detuvo y miró a Hisoka quien estaba sonrojado, con los labios húmedos y una expresión de éxtasis en los ojos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ella quería creer que era por cansancio, pero no era tan ingenua como para no admitir que había algo más. A él le había costado seducirla, ambos sabían que esa persecución terminaría de esa manera tarde o temprano, incluso ella había considerado en aceptar sus propuestas sexuales por el mero placer, pero algo en medio del proceso salió mal… En cuánto ella se dio cuenta que comenzaban a surgir sentimientos hacia ese payaso retorcido, decidió enfocarse puramente en su trabajo y en su labor dentro del ryodan, aceptaba las misiones más recónditas y se asentaba en los lugares menos pensados. Debía poner tierra de por medio. Eso sonaba bien para ella, pero estaba hablando del condenado Hisoka, no de cualquiera. Él se las ingeniaba para encontrarla, para presionarla y en este mismo instante, para hacerla suya.

Con un movimiento ávido Hisoka se deshizo de la ropa interior de la chica, dejándola desnuda. Se deleitó de su cuerpo besando cada rincón de su blanca anatomía, todo en ella lo volvía loco, estaba completamente seguro de que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella. Ella se recostó a su lado en la cama y le metió una mano al pantalón, exponiendo su enorme virilidad que ya se encontraba más que lista. Comenzó a darle placer con su mano, Hisoka creía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Sin poder aguantar más tomó a la chica de la cintura y la estampó contra la pared colocándose entre sus piernas, entrando en ella profundamente. Machi soltó un gemido que bien se podía haber escuchado en el primer piso de la posada, pero sea lo que fuere estuviera sucediendo allá abajo, tenían un completo alboroto. Hisoka estaba tan excitado que no pensaba darle tregua, la embistió salvajemente haciendo temblar la pared, y que varios adornos cayeran al suelo. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente de los cabellos de Hisoka mientras le succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Cuando ambos estaban cerca del clímax, el mago trasladó a Machi hacia la cama, y la hizo ponerse a horcajadas sobre el colchón, penetrándola nuevamente mientras miraba su espalda.

-Me encanta esto de follarte mientras veo tu tatuaje – gimió Hisoka, pasando un dedo sobre la araña de doce patas con el número siete grabado en la piel de su espalda baja. Ella no podía pensar, sólo se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas y ahogó un grito en la colcha mientras llegaba al glorioso orgasmo. Hisoka sólo resistió un par de embestidas más y la llenó con su semilla, emitiendo un ruido nasal que reflejaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Hicieron el amor tres veces más, cada una más intensa que la anterior. En su último encuentro estaban tan cansados que lo hicieron lento, profundo, disfrutando del roce y de las respiraciones de ambos. Machi se movió sobre él hasta sentir su octavo orgasmo recorrerla de pies a cabeza, tan maravilloso que creyó ver chispas de colores al tener los ojos cerrados.

Luego de tenderse en la cama con el aliento agitado, ambos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Hisoka estaba disfrutando del cosquilleo y el inmenso placer que le producía haberla conseguido después de perseguirla por tantos años. Ella en cambio, se sentía derrotada por haber dado rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Humillada, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, Hisoka la miraba, sereno.

-Ahora que conseguiste lo que tanto querías, espero que no me molestes más – Dijo, saliendo por la puerta sin dar vuelta atrás, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. La razón por la que se sentía tan mal era precisamente por esa ¿Seguiría él buscándola luego de tenerla? Secretamente siempre la había atemorizado la idea de perderlo, ya que siempre se aburría de "sus juguetes" en cuanto se saciaba de ellos… pero el ceder a sus instintos era solo cuestión de tiempo.

En cuánto entró al salón principal supo lo tarde que era, y calculó las horas que había pasado en la habitación con Hisoka. Todos los miembros restantes del ryodan estaban ya completamente ebrios y con poca ropa, con excepción de Franklin y Ubog que roncaban en una esquina, borrachos. Al parecer a Shalnark se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de utilizar una baraja olvidada de Hisoka para jugar al strip póker, aunque para ser sinceros, a él le estaba yendo peor que a ninguno. Las chicas estaban casi completamente vestidas, pero él se encontraba en calzoncillos y sus compañeros en pocas prendas. Machi se quedó mirándolos un momento.

-¡Machi únete a nosotros! – Le gritó Phinks, con un balbuceo propio de su estado etílico – Estas chicas son jodidamente buenas en el póker, no hemos podido verles siquiera la piel de los brazos

-Es injusto – concedió Shalnark – Estoy a una mano de quedar desnudo y ellas no han mostrado nada de lo realmente interesante.

Machi rodó los ojos, ya iba a abandonar el lugar cuando unas manos la voltearon tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, y unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás miembros. Ella lo miró sorprendida, notando el semblante terriblemente serio de Hisoka, no se veía molesto, su expresión era más bien de decisión.

-Soy el único que puede leer tras esos ojos fríos tuyos – le dijo – Sé lo que piensas, sé cuáles son tus miedos, sé cuánto te costó hacer lo que hicimos en esa cama y lo que te tomará asimilarlo. Te sientes humillada, pero yo no quise hacerlo en ningún caso…

Machi trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. El condenado tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, ahora notaba como en el juego de pulsos la habría derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No te dejaré escapar. Te seguiré persiguiendo hasta tener algo más que tu cuerpo. Nunca te librarás de mí.

Como último recurso para poder escapar de sus brazos, Machi deshizo los hilos de nen que suturaban la herida de Hisoka, haciendo que volviera a sangrar profusamente. Aprovechó el segundo en que el mago dudó para escabullirse del agarre y salir a toda prisa del local. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta dejar atrás la presencia del pelirrojo, se detuvo en un parque al ver que ya estaba amaneciendo. Tomó aire, y sonrió.

-Siempre has tenido algo más que mi cuerpo – Miró el alba, las montañas dejaban salir los brillantes rayos de sol – Tu tampoco te librarás de mí, jamás.

OoOoOoOoO

**¿Ven que quedó extraño? Siento que debí escribir más cosas... pero ya me quedó un pelín largo tal cuál como lo leen.**

**Decidí inaugurar mi vuelta a Fanfiction (por todos los cielos que no actualizo desde el 2010) con una historia de un fandom completamente distinto y menos popular (Aunque al lado de HP, nada es lo suficientemente popular). Me encanta tanto leer como escribir sobre HxH, y a mis antiguas lectoras (Si es que siguen ahí), no se preocupen, retomaré todos mis demás fanfics.**

**Agradezco enormemente al foro comunidad del cazador por abrirme sus puertas y dejarme participar en tan maravillosa experiencia. Sé que nos leeremos bastante seguido!**

**Gracias por leerme, acepto cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva y me ayude a mejorar en lo que tanto me gusta hacer. Dar y recibir, compañeras.**

**¡Besos desde Chile! Nathy.**


End file.
